


Male incarnato

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È così difficile venire al mondo, spaccare la superficie indifferente delle cose e cominciare a respirare con il petto ancora invischiato nella mucosa spessa e vischiosa che lo ha protetto per così poco tempo. Arrendersi, più che un’opzione, sembra l’unica scelta possibile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sto partecipando a una bella challenge per prompt su Ask.fm ma dato che le mie risposte sono lunghissime, pubblico le piccole fic che sto scrivendo qui, come riferimento completo per la risposta. Cosa dire di questa prima fic? È ispirata alla nascita di Piccolo Jr. (conosciuto nel doppiaggio italiano come Junior) di "Dragon Ball". Ho preso la scena dal manga e non dall'anime (dove il suo uovo viene trovato da un paio di contadini). Come tutte le altre fic su Dragon Ball che scriverò in questa raccolta, userò nomi e riferimenti giapponesi e dell'ultimo adattamento del manga e non gli adattamenti italiani. Buona lettura~  
>  **Prompt:** #1: «I peggiori sopravvivono sempre» (Sansa - GOT)

_Il male che gli uomini compiono si prolunga oltre la loro vita, mentre il bene viene spesso sepolto insieme alle loro ossa.  
 **[Antonio, Atto III, Scena III, da Giulio Cesare – William Shakespeare]**_

Le piccole dita tozze premono contro la superficie interna del guscio spesso, spaccandolo in un suono sordo di cocci infranti. Le unghie invischiate della membrana appiccicosa dell’uovo spuntano nell’aria esterna, sfiorate dai primi, pallidi raggi del sole mattutino, e un braccio si fa largo nella minuscola apertura appena creata. Con il pugno della manina ancora intrappolata, l’esserino verde sfonda un altro pezzo del suo uovo e si fa largo a calci e strepiti nel mondo, sputando improperi che non ha mai imparato ma che le memorie innestate nel suo codice genetico gli fanno affiorare alla lingua ancora giovane e violacea.

Sollevarsi in piedi risulta più difficile, la testa grande spinge all’indietro e lui si ritrova a ondeggiare sulla sua stessa schiena minuta, gli occhi ancora serrati e le mani che si agitano sempre più debolmente verso l’alto. È così difficile venire al mondo, spaccare la superficie indifferente delle cose e cominciare a respirare con il petto ancora invischiato nella mucosa spessa e vischiosa che lo ha protetto per così poco tempo. Arrendersi, più che un’opzione, sembra l’unica scelta possibile.

E poi, come un lampo, uno spasmo nervoso che lo attraversa da capo a piedi e lo fa scalciare, lo assale il ricordo ancora vivo e bruciante al centro dello sterno: la morte del suo unico genitore, il Grande Re Demone Piccolo, la sensazione netta e straziante del proprio stesso petto bucato e aperto, grondante sangue e linfa e impotenza. E poi c’è l’espressione trionfante del suo nemico, a cui lui non ha assistito ma può immaginare con certezza matematica. La vittoria, quell’essere infimo e sacrilego l’ha strappata ingiustamente a chi lo ha generato. Non è a una scimmietta dispettosa che appartiene la Terra ma al più potente dei demoni che ne abbia mai calpestato il suolo.

E se quell’infame moccioso è ancora vivo, chi è lui per abbandonarsi all’oblio e smettere di lottare prima ancora di esistere, pensa il neonato e si fa forza sui piccoli gomiti, spaccando ciò che resta del suo guscio con la fronte e sporgendosi a gattoni nel mondo di fuori. L’erba, sotto i suoi palmi e le ginocchia, è fresca e morbida ma si rende conto che è verde quanto la sua pelle ancora tenera ed elastica soltanto quando spalanca le palpebre a fatica, ancora invischiate e appiccicose, e mette a fuoco imprecisamente i contorni del mondo colorato che lo circonda e che lui già conosce, attraverso lo sguardo di chi lo ha preceduto.

Dopotutto, pensa issandosi a stento sulle gambe tozze e ancora instabili, ed è la voce graffiante e maligna di suo padre che gli si riversa nella testa e nel cuore come veleno urticante e pronuncia quelle parole, dopotutto _sono sempre i peggiori che sopravvivono_. E se quella scimmia eretica è il peggio che l’irriverente feccia umana ha da offrire, lui sarà il peggio che la vendetta di Re Piccolo abbia mai potuto prevedere.

E poi lui non ha alcuna intenzione di sopravvivere, si dice, e con il primo, fondamentale movimento del polso, impara a materializzare dei vestiti sulla sua pelle ancora fragile. Lui vuole vivere e consumare fino in fondo quel mondo pacifico nella sua vendetta.


End file.
